Air mattresses provide supplemental beds for house guests, convert the back of a station wagon, van or flat bed truck into sleeping quarters and provide a comfortable bed in a tent when camping. Air mattresses generally are temporary beds, although some may prefer an air mattress to a waterbed or a traditional mattress.
Air mattresses are inflated by air pumps. Users choose a level of inflation that they find most comfortable, each user having a preferred level of resilience and firmness determining the level of inflation. The user desires that the air mattress maintains the level of inflation set for comfort throughout the period of use.
Many have proposed load cells to adjust the level of inflation based on the weight or the position of the user. Others propose having multiple cells within the mattress to provide a customized fit to a particular user.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.